


Soulmates as a Mirror

by MsLetcher17



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2020, CW Charmed Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ancient spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: An innocent Christmas tradition leads the Charmed One’s to discover an ancient ritual that will change one of their lives forever.***A late Christmas gift to Amandapanda425 for the CW Charmed Secret Santa 2020 Gift Exchange!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2020 Event





	1. How it Started...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandapanda425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/gifts).



> ...And she showed up late with coffee and donuts!  
> ***  
> This was not meant to be multiple chapters but I didn't want to be any later than I already was. The second and final chapter will be posted soon.  
> ***  
> I am so sorry this is late. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and I hope you like it!

Everything was perfect.

After the disaster that was their Christmas last year Maggie, and Macy and Mel to a far lesser extent, wanted to make sure everything was absolute perfection this year. Some might say they went a little overboard. The Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood household would say, “there’s no such thing as too much Christmas spirit”.

Macy took a moment, standing at the threshold of the living room, and surveyed the scene. Maggie did most of the decorating, and delegating, when she declared they were doing everything wrong and that they didn’t know anything about balancing colors. Macy can’t say she was wrong, but she feigned offence anyway. The tree, overflowing with presents underneath, was completely covered in lights and ornaments, some of which she recognized because she’d just bought them at the store last week. Most, however, came from the attic and were probably older than Harry. Garland danced along the ceilings of the living and dining rooms and glimmered where it was wrapped around the railing of the stairs leading to the second floor. Cotton meant to look like fake snow took up the mantle hiding the hooks that were keeping their stockings hung above the fireplace. The fireplace itself roared and the scent of the various baked goods Macy made that morning lingered in every room of the house. There were a million other tiny details Maggie included and Macy didn’t dare to take in all at once lest she become overwhelmed.

Macy could honestly say she was excited. Last year she felt more nervous than anything at the prospect of her first Christmas with sisters she’d just met less than a year before. She and her father didn’t really have many Christmas traditions and it seemed like Marisol had a tradition for every major holiday in the Vera household. Macy didn’t know if she’d be able to keep up and she feared disrespecting her mother’s memory by refusing to participate in something that was particularly special to her. But after finding out her youngest sister’s boyfriend was a demon, Galvin’s protection mark getting broken, and Harry getting sent to Tartarus last year, this year really had nowhere to go but up. That fact alone took an immense amount of pressure off Macy’s shoulders.

“10 minutes to midnight everyone!” Maggie declared as she entered the living room carrying a tray weighed down with a pitcher or coquito and 6 glasses. She stopped at Macy’s side and nodded her head toward a glass filled almost to the brim with the milky white liquid. “Take a glass I want us to toast before we open presents.”

Macy obediently took the proffered glass and nearly gagged. The smell of the alcohol alone might’ve been enough to knock her out. Holding the glass slightly away from her face she asked, “Exactly how much Rum did you put in this Maggie?”

“Enough,” Maggie offered vaguely as she moved to pass glasses to Mel, Jordan, and Ray.

Macy realized then that someone was missing. Just as she turned her head to look for Harry, she heard the door to the study that was doubling as his bedroom close and saw him walking toward where they were gathered. “Merry Christmas Harry!” Macy enthused.

Smiling Harry opened his mouth, possibly to return the sentiment, when a glass of Coquito being thrust into his hand stunned and halted him. Maggie informed him of her plans to toast before they began opening presents. Nodding his understanding and thanks his gaze followed the youngest sister as she turned to join Jordan on the love seat. Instead of following Maggie into the living room and claiming a seat, Harry surprised Macy by remaining in the threshold opposite where she stood. Turning his head to her with a small smile on his lips he replied, “Merry Christmas Macy”.

Macy returned the smile before her attention was drawn toward her youngest sister as she called her name. “Yes Maggie?”

“Look up.” Was Maggie’s short, slightly cryptic reply but Macy did as she was told and turned her eyes toward the ceiling. Unsure what she was meant to look it took several moments before her gaze landed on a bundle of green leaves with small white balls amongst them tied neatly together with a deep red ribbon.

Mistletoe.

Macy had certainly not seen that upon her initial inspection of the room. Tilting her head down she looked to Harry and found he was already looking at her. Macy smiled again, closed the distance between them, and placed a delicate kiss on his awaiting left cheek. She did not have time to take too much pleasure in the blush that blossomed on his face because Maggie was once again calling her name. “That doesn’t count!”

“What are you talking about?” Mel asked. “They were under mistletoe and they kissed.”

“No,” Maggie insisted. “When you get caught under mistletoe you have to kiss on the lips. A cheek kiss doesn’t count. Back me up her Jordan!”

“I think I’m with Mel. The tradition demands a kiss. The type of kiss is never specified. Therefore, a cheek kiss totally counts,” Jordan declared in his best authoritative voice. He even hit his hand to the arm of the couch to punctuate the statement.

“Let’s Google it right now and see what the internet has to say about that.” Maggie pulled her phone from her skirt pocket and her lightning-fast fingers began to fly across the screen.

“What do you think Ray?” Mel turned to her father and continued, “Does a cheek kiss count?”

“I’m going to have to agree with _Torito_ on this one,” Ray shrugged and motioned to his youngest daughter. “The kiss has to be on the lips to count. Them's the rules, kids.”

Letting out a grunt of frustration Maggie dropped her phone to her lap and announced, “The internet has no consensus on the tradition. But I put it up so I make the rules. Cheek kisses don’t count! Let it be written!”

“Now wait just one minute,” Harry interjected. “You just said there’s no consensus. You can’t make a declaration after the fact. Macy and I have kissed and that’s that.”

“Technically Macy kissed you,” Ray, unhelpfully, supplied. “You didn’t kiss her.”

“That is true,” Jordan conceded. He was promptly met with Harry’s indignant scoff which sparked the entire room to erupt into a spirited debate.

Macy allowed the discussion to rage for several agonizing minutes. Fearing her eyes would get stuck after rolling them so hard, and so repeatedly, she barked, “Enough!” at the top of her lungs. The strength in her voice effectively quieted the others. She turned to Harry and watched his eyes follow the path of her right hand as it came to rest on the bottom of his chin.

“Macy,” He gulped. “You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s no big deal Harry,” Macy whispered as she drew him closer to her. Suddenly an invasive thought stopped her progress. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“No!” Harry yelped before he cleared his throat and rushed to correct himself, stammering, “I mean yes. No… what I mean is. I’m fine with whatever you decide.”

Macy wasn’t always the best with social cues, but she could tell Harry was uncomfortable. And she did not understand why. They were friends being forced to kiss by her pushy sister. It wasn’t like they were about to have sex or something. Just a small peck on the lips. Knowing she was missing something but not willing to devote any time to uncovering exactly what she proclaimed, “I have decided to kiss you underneath this mistletoe so we can continue on with the festivities.”

Smile still on her face, Macy closed the distance and allowed her lips to connect with Harry’s. The kiss was, in a word, brief. Not particularly noteworthy. A simple meeting of lips between two friends in the completion of an archaic Christmas tradition. It was possible it lasted a second or 5 longer than it needed to. But if Harry didn’t say anything Macy wouldn’t either. Distantly she heard the antique cherry grandfather clock in the foyer chime signaling midnight and the official beginning of Christmas day. Macy stepped away from Harry and with a whisper repeated, “Merry Christmas Harry”. Directing her attention to the other occupants of the room she then declared, “Now that that’s over let’s open some presents, shall we?”

The eldest Charmed One moved to the tree without a backward glance at her whitelighter and began passing out gifts to her family and friends. Though her lips still tingled with the feeling of Harry’s, the kiss was largely forgotten as the excitement of the day took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the late gift. Laziness and exhaustion are my only excuses. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope everyone had very Happy Holidays and a wonderful New Year!  
> And to Amandapanda425 - Merry Christmas from you Secret Santa!


	2. ...How it's Going...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy finds out small actions can sometimes have big consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This story got away from me and is now officially 3 chapters.  
> I am so sorry! The last chapter is almost completely written and will be posted soon.  
> I wanted to do it all as one but it was getting kind of long.

***Four Days Later***

When they lived in Hilltowne Macy’s typical self-care routine mainly consisted of taking bubble baths at various times of night. Since, unwillingly, moving to Seattle the stress of their lives had taken its toll. Now when her head hit the pillow she was out until the sun brought a new day. Some nights she could barely wrap her hair before her eyes were drifting shut. 

Recently, however, they’d been demon-lite which could mean one of two things. Either the demons were planning something big or they were  _ doing _ something big the sisters had not yet caught on to. Macy chose to think positive and used the time off to refocus on her physical and mental health. First step? A long luxurious bubble bath. With Mel, Jordan and Maggie out navigating after Christmas sales, Ray back in whatever city he currently called home, and Harry monitoring the board at Safe Space it would be hours until anyone was back. There was a container of lavender bath salts she received for her birthday she’d been waiting for a special occasion to use. What could be more special than having the house to herself for the first time in months?

Two or three hours later, Macy had lost track, her bath was still warm thanks to the heat from her fire-starting ability, but her hands were numb from being in the water so long. Exiting the tub she went in search of her towel and realized she forgot to bring it into the bathroom. The silky robe she did have would do nothing to remove the excess water from her skin. Her room wasn’t particularly far, the problem was her ‘roommates’. Her sisters and whitelighter were surprisingly light-footed and since she’d lost track of time it was very possible they were somewhere in the house and she didn’t know. The only solution was to use her powers to call for the towel. 

Walking to the door she cracked it slightly and thanked every lucky star that she left the door to her room open. This would be some much faster and easier without her having to open it too. Towel in hand, she quickly closed the bathroom door once more. Turning to put her foot on the tub to dry herself off she caught a flash of her naked form in the vanity. It was at this moment Macy realized she hadn’t seen herself nude in longer than she could remember. Not that she made a habit out of admiring herself it was just that she seemed to have a new mole on her right side that was not there the last time she saw her bare torso.

Normally a new mark to her skin wouldn’t get more than a moment of attention from her. Fighting demons wasn’t a danger-free business. She was constantly waking up with bruises and scars that she could only vaguely remember the origin of. This mark, though, it was different. Walking back to the mirror she let the towel drop from her right side and granted it a closer inspection. As she looked upon it, she found it was less of a mole and more of scar. It resembled a jagged ‘S’ in shape and was slightly razed. 

This was not some new injury, it looked old and healed over. The problem was Macy was sure she did not remember this mark. And she could not recall a recent battle that could’ve been its cause. Even stranger was that the mark seemed to sparkle or almost glow when she moved about to get a better look. Macy was becoming sure there was a supernatural reason for its existence. Wracking her brain, she tried to think over the last several weeks. Surely with them being so light on demons, and therefore less opportunities for something like this to happen, she would be able to pinpoint the source.

She had not cast any spells that might have incurred personal gain consequences, or ingested any potions, and she’d taken no blows to either side of her abdomen. Macy got dressed and went to the attic to pull the Book of Shadows from the trunk they kept it in. Leaning over where it rested on it’s pedestal she tried to think of a way to find the answer she sought.

“Mark? Scar? ‘S’ shaped symbol? Glowing abdomen scar?” The pages flipped until they reached the end, closing the book, no answer found. Macy was determined to not freak out. So, she couldn’t find anything in the book? Fine. Plan B: ask their resident potions master if she accidentally ingested something that could cause the mark. She would text Mel to see if her sister left any experimental potions laying around. Only she didn’t have her phone. It must’ve been in her bedroom.

Descending the stairs to her room Macy considered how she would phrase her question. She wished to avoid sounding too accusatory and also didn’t want to freak her sister out. Several minutes passed as she sat on the edge of her bed, phone in hand, contemplating her text. Her train of thought was in vain, however, as soon as she poised her fingers to type she heard the crash of the front door being slammed open and the cacophony of noise that preceded her sisters coming into the manor.

“Macy! Are you up yet?!” Maggie’s voice boomed up the stairs. Macy couldn’t answer before the youngest Charmed one continued, voice growing louder as she climbed the stairs presumably toward Macy’s room, “I found these really cute jeans. I remember you said you were looking for new ones and these called out to me from the shelf. They were also on sale so I just had to get them. Problem is this store can run small sometimes and they didn’t have this style in a tall. So, I want you to try them on and tell me if they fit.” 

Maggie entered Macy’s room; arms weighed down with bags from at least 4 different stores. Macy was sure she heard her stop at her own room before continuing down the hall so either all the bags were filled with purchases for her or Maggie had other things, for herself, she wanted to show off. Macy hoped it was the latter. Dropping the bags on her bed Maggie turned her blinding smile toward Macy and confessed, “I may have also bought a few other things I thought you would like. Don’t get mad.”

“I’m not mad Mags,” Macy assured. “Before the fashion show I’m sure you’d like me to put on for you, do you know where Mel is? I have to ask her something. I promise I’ll be quick.”

“I’m right here,” Mel announced entering the room. “What’s up Mace?”

Macy turned her attention to her newly entered sister and took a second to pray the bags that weighed down her arms were not also purchases to add to her ever-expanding wardrobe before she asked, “You didn’t happen to leave out any potions that could cause bruising or marks, did you?”

“Not that I can think of,” Mel answered, setting her bags next to Maggie’s on the bed. “I honestly haven’t made any potions in at least two weeks. Maggie was afraid something would get mixed into Christmas dinner and I didn’t want to tempt fate.”

“Fair,” Macy shrugged.

“What’s this about?” Maggie’s mood shifted from jubilant to worried.

“When I got out of the bath, I found this mark on my side.” Macy lifted her shirt and turned to show the sparkling mark to her sisters. “I don’t know where it came from or what could’ve caused it.”

“Is it just me or is that thing glowing?” Mel asked as she inspected the mark.

“It is definitely not just you,” Maggie assured. “That thing is for sure glowing. What is it?”

“I don’t know!” Macy screeched through gritted teeth, trying to keep her composure. “This is the first time I’ve seen it. I checked the book but I couldn’t find anything.”

“Sometimes the book needs specific wording to show what you’re looking for. What did you say while you were searching?” Macy relayed the terms she used while searching for information on the mark. When she finished Mel continued, “Let’s go back to the book and look again. Maggie you go downstairs a double check there weren’t any potions Macy could’ve accidently drunk.”

Assignments in hand the sisters separated. Maggie went down the hall while Mel and Macy went up to the attic. The next several minutes passed uneventfully. Mel tried to think of a phrase or spell that would cause the book to show them what they were looking for, but the pages just flipped endlessly before it shut again and again. Maggie’s footsteps, as she climbed the stairs toward the attic, brought their attention to her in hopes she found something.

“Anything?” Macy asked.

“No,” Maggie answered, apologetically. “All the potions are in the observatory where Mel put them. Nothing was missing or out of place.”

“Well, I’m officially out of ideas,” Mel announced walking to the couch in the far corner of the attic and flopping down upon it in defeat. She sat down with, perhaps, more force than necessary and caused the couch to move back slightly. A bell sounded and Macy assumed an used box of Christmas decorations must’ve been behind it.

The sound must’ve sparked an idea in Maggie’s mind. She perked up from her position hunched over the book and declared, “Mistletoe!”

“What?” Macy asked, slightly startled.

“Didn’t you throw out the mistletoe the other day?”

“Uh…yeah. But I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“Well, mistletoe is poisonous isn’t it? You could’ve got some on you or something,” Maggie theorized. “Maybe it has a different effect on witches than it would on humans?”

“That’s a reach Mags,” Mel said. “But it’s the only lead we have.”

Macy nodded her agreement with Mel’s assertion and turned to the book. With force she said, “Mistletoe” and crossed her fingers as the tomes’ pages began to flip once again. While it searched Mel rejoined her sisters at the stand and stared along with them. Finally, the book stopped roughly halfway through. “It’s a page about something called a soulmate ritual.”

“Soulmate ritual?” Maggie asked.

Mel ran her finger across the page, skimming it’s contents, then summarized, “Apparently, it’s an ancient ritual that can only be performed on Christmas Eve. If two lovers kiss under mistletoe the moment the clock strikes midnight on Christmas Day a mark will appear somewhere on both of their bodies. If the marks mirror each other they are soulmates and destined to be together. If not, a mark will grow on their true soulmate. Looks like the spell ends at midnight on New Year’s Eve. So, each person would only have one week to find their actual soulmate before the marks disappear.”

“Lovers?” Macy pondered. Harry was a friend not her ‘lover’. If she were being honest with herself, she’d never thought of him that way. Not that it wasn’t a possibility. He was attractive and wonderful and genuinely the best. It was just, with everything going on in their lives, she hadn’t had time to think about anything outside of their family’s immediate survival.

“This ritual is at least 500 years old, maybe ‘lover’ is a loose translation?” Mel proposed.

“I guess…” Macy trailed off, lost in her thoughts. “You guys don’t think…I mean Harry and I…we’re not…We can’t be...”

“What’s going on in that brain of yours sis?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know,” Macy answered, attention clearly on the problem at hand and not her sisters’ inquiries.

“Well, how would you feel if you were soulmates?”

“I don’t know.”

“How would you feel if you weren’t?”

“I don’t know,” Macy repeated. “I’ve never thought of Harry that way. I mean I’ve haven’t thought of anyone in any way since Galvin. How do you even have a soulmate? What do you do with that information? You guys don’t really think it could be Harry do you?”

“There’s really only one way to find out,” Maggie interjected as she placed a hand on Macy’s arm to quiet her rambling. “We have to see his side. If he has a mark on the same side, then you two are soulmates.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Macy asked. “Harry isn’t a tank top kind of guy. He only started wearing short sleeve T-shirts around us since he doesn’t teach anymore. There’s no way I can ask to see his side without telling him what I’m looking for and why.”

“Why can’t you tell him?” Mel asked, confused.

“If it isn’t there, he’ll know I thought we were soulmates and subsequently that we are not, in fact, soulmates. That could make our friendship  _ very  _ awkward,” Macy concluded.

“So the only solution is to look without him knowing.”

“How? How do we get a guy who regularly wears at least 3 layers of clothing to take his shirt off in front of us? Without tipping him off?”

“Whatever we do we’ll have to come up with it soon,” Maggie supplied her eyes back on the book, rereading the passage about the ritual. “The spell ends at midnight on New Year’s Day. That’s the day after tomorrow.”

“So, Not only do we need to come up with a plan to get Harry to take his shirt off in front of one us. We have to do it in two days?!” Macy summarized on the verge of hyperventilation. She was pacing the floor in front of her sisters, face drawn with worry. 

“Hey…” Maggie walked to Macy’s side and wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her arms in a gesture meant to be comforting. “We are three smart women. We can totally do this. Right Mel?”

“Damn right!” Mel exclaimed and joined the embrace. “We’re freaking amazing! We got this!”

Macy tried to channel her sisters’ confidence into herself, but it wasn’t enough to outweigh the doubt she was feeling. Harry? Her soulmate? It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. But what would she do with that information? Should she tell him? What does being someones’ soulmate even mean? Is it something inherently romantic or are there platonic soulmates? Would knowing about their soulmate status become some kind of self-fulfilling prophecy where they do or do not end up together  _ because _ of this spell? And what if they weren’t? What if there was someone else out there in the world that had a mark appear on their side Christmas Day? Someone she hadn’t met yet? Or someone she had? If she doesn’t find them but New Year’s Day would she ever?  _ Focus Macy! _ Harry was where her attention needed to be. She needed to know if it was him and deal with all the what if’s after she had that answer. She would just have to trust that she and her sisters would come up with something. They were the Charmed Ones after all. There wasn’t much they couldn’t do together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the comments and kudo disclaimer!  
> One more chapter to go! I promise!


End file.
